In traditional radio communication networks, because of limited frequency resources and adverse transmission environments, an access network is unable to provide high access rates. With the development of broadband radio technologies, broadband radio access networks emerge, which offsets the weakness of a traditional radio network. A broadband radio access network supports high-speed access and improves the access capability of radio communications to a large extent.
With the high-speed access, the application of broadband radio access networks also comes with the issue of mobile handover between different access networks.
When a User Equipment (UE) moves between heterogeneous networks, for example, during the handover of a UE between a 3GPP network and a non-SGPP network, the destination network is unable to know the location area of the UE. As a result, the UE may fail to be handed over to the destination network, or after the UE moves to the destination network, the destination network cannot manage the UE, for example, maintaining its status.